


THEBREAK

by CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife



Category: Crack Story - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife/pseuds/CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife
Summary: The world has come to a end. Humanity has fell apart. The Rapture has finally come. And not everyone was able to go.Some people were left behind. They gained powers. Mutated. Died. Or were dragged down to hell.The story follows two friends, as they try to get used to this new sick, twisted, and demented world.This is their life now.





	THEBREAK

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING****  
> This story is NOT MEANT FOR ANYONE WHO IS SENSITIVE!!!!!! It is VERY MESSED UP. Please do not read if you can not handle depictions of violence, murder, and death. You have been warned.

They watched in horror. As millions of people ascended into the sky. So much yelling was heard. First, the animals went missing. Now people are being sent to heaven. Some were scared. Others are happy. The rest were crying.

People hugged. Fusing. Becoming a monster. Cars grew flesh and slithered away. Some trees randomly ignited, covering people with fire. They simply became one with it. Turning into screaming balls of flame. Someone was melting. Another was screaming. His lungs physically came out. Crying like children.

Jett and Leme looked at each other and hugged. Before they started to experience horrific agony. Jett's mask fused into his face. His fingers grew claws. His tail bone burst through his body before it grew muscle, flesh, and finally fur. His screams sounded like a howling wolf.

Leme's eyes turned pure white, as tattoos grew on her skin. Her arms now looked banded with a rainbow. The "Tattoos" glowed beautifully. But they burned horribly.

"This is life now I guess... Our new normal..." Jett said somberly. 

Leme was crying. Covering her face with her now scarred hands. Jett simply watched the hell unravel itself. Miles away, a tower erected from the ground, piercing into the sky. 

Leme looked up and saw it. Scared and confused. Jett's scarf, now turned membrane blew in the wind. 

"There."

She heard his stern voice and got up. The two have now begun their horrific journey.

Godspeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the story came from Jack Stauber's song, "New Normal".
> 
> The story was originally much much darker, but I toned it down for obvious reasons. This isn't even close to a tenth of what I planned. But, I'd rather not seem like a messed up fuck.


End file.
